


bloodlust & red wine

by stainache



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Assassination Attempt(s), Business, Childhood Memories, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Secrets, Gangs, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, On the Run, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainache/pseuds/stainache
Summary: karma remembers red wine and teal eyes.he remembers them because the only person he knows with those features has a gun to his head and a smile on her face.and she's telling him not to cause a fuss.or: the one where karma lets himself get kidnapped when he knows he can escape because his kidnapper is pretty and fun to mess with.





	bloodlust & red wine

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me.  
> just satisfying my need for sassy karma in circumstances he really shouldn't be sassy in.

The first time Karma met Yohane was when he was four years old.

 

He was too young to understand just what was going on at the time, but the commotion that followed led him to believe— just for the moment —that she was pretty important.

 

She was small, smaller than him, with hair the colour of the wine his mother drank at dinner and sullen teal eyes, the edges tinted red as if she'd been crying. She initially looked pretty miserable to him but upon closer inspection (hiding silently behind his mother) he noticed how she walked, her head was raised high and her expression was steeled, leaving no room for satisfaction for her captors. She looked fearless, despite being escorted by scary men with large guns, all pointing at her, all shouting at her; she looked strong, despite the way her school bag dragged around the floor and how hand prints were flushed against her white skin, how small a child she was and how raw her tear-stained cheeks looked under the harsh rays of sunlight.

 

He hadn't asked his father what she was doing here, Karma was smart enough to know he wouldn't bother telling him, but he did question his mother.

 

 _“ Shigaraki-san will be staying with us for a while. “_ She told him, hesitant, a little peeved, clearly uncomfortable that her child had seen such an atrocity, silently damming the incompetence of her husband’s men.

 

_“ Why? “_

 

_“ Don't worry, dear. “_

 

Karma never learnt why, or more accurately he was never explicitly told, but he figured it out himself.

 

For about a fortnight he'd wake up to her cries, he was never sure if she was acting or truly in pain, he registered faint demands and the order “look at the camera” that he'd listen to through the wall until a maid, or two led him away.

 

 _“ Too young, “_ He'd heard some of them mumble during breakfast. _“ Akabane-San is cruel.. “_

 

The mornings seemed long and haunting to him, and afternoons weren't that much better.

 

Around mid-day, when the sun was high in the sky Yohane would be sat in the same room as him and his mother. Her legs free ( _“ No shackles, she's a child, you've hurt her enough. “_ His mother had whispered to his father.) but still bruised and still flushed, a guard— most likely armed, but never brandishing a weapon —would be present as well probably against his mother's will.

 

Yohane never showed the same fear her screams did. Karma, when his mother was preoccupied, would ask her questions. He learnt alot about her.

 

_“ What's your name? “_

 

_“ Yohane Shigaraki.. “_

 

_“ Why are you here? “_

 

_“ Papa. “_

 

_“ Do you like it here? “_

 

_“ No, I want to go home. “_

 

He frowned. If she wanted to go home why couldn't she? He learnt to question his father's decision a little too early, least that's what he believed the old man thought.

 

_“ Do you like strawberries? “_

 

_“ A little. “_

 

_“ You're not very talkative.. are you? “_

 

_“ Sorry. “_

 

Yohane was cold at first, Karma never liked it, but he'd never say. He'd play while she sat with her eyes elsewhere, occasionally glancing in his direction as if she wanted to play too, although she always refused offers—

_“ They wouldn't like that. “_

 

_“ Who? “_

 

_She tipped her head back towards the man in back, who murmured something into his headset and glanced away as if he wasn't watching._

 

_“ Them. “_

  


— But after a few days she had opened up. She began to talk more, took an interest in his action figures and toy cars. She behaved almost like him, but he didn't like that look she had in her eyes. It wasn't happy, or sad, it wasn't anything really. Her irises were a blank canvas, a gallery with no art. His mother eventually warned him to be careful, act cautiously, but he didn't listen.

 

He was young, but he wasn't stupid and he was curious about her. The questioning soon replaced playing and eventually his mother stopped trying and more guards appeared in their afternoon sessions.

 

_“ Do papa’s friends hurt you? “_

 

He got slapped upside the head by his mother. Karma had been unhappy with that but muttered a meaningless apology.

 

Yohane didn't seem to mind, but her eyes never truly showed how she felt, which was a bother.

 

_“ They do. “_

 

She had said, confidently, staring his mother in the face like an adult.

 

_“ Do you cry? “_

 

 _“_ **_Karma,_ ** _be silent. “_

 

She pauses and her head tilts, seconds pass slowly. Then she shakes her head.

 

_“ Not because it hurts, because that's what they want me to do. “_

 

 _“ That's enough. “_ The gruff man at the back of the room strides over, his presence is all bark and bite, and he hoists Yohane up by the collar of the shirt she's been wearing for almost four days.  

 

 _“ Hey! Put her down! “_ Karma objects with a frown, aiming a kick at the guard's shin.

 

 _“ Karma, go to your room. “_ His mother demands, although she doesn't shout, he picks up in the lethal chill in her voice and slumps his shoulders.

 

When he gets to the door he stops. He glances back at her; a small girl carried in the paws of a black bear. She doesn't look back at him, she doesn't cry and his mother's gaze is burning holes in the back of his head, so he leaves without another sound.

  


A week passes before they see each other again, and it's not different to how it was when she arrived.

 

Yohane, looking too old, too tired for a four-year old, is escorted out of the house into the dark of night. This time Karma had snuck out, hiding behind the house and peering out curiously from where he stood.

 

The armed guards usher her towards the gate (guns loaded, faces covered) where another set of guards stand. He can tell they aren't his father's men, because Yohane, for a brief moment, almost looks relieved, but she cannot run up to them or the blacked out van behind them, because that would give the enemy time to shoot, and give the guards a reason to shoot her.

 

She was far too young to have understood the threat to it's completion, but she seemed to know better than to run to or from people with guns pointing in all directions.

 

Karma frowned and against his better judgement, or the little voice in his four-year old head telling him what he's about to do wouldn't make his parents happy, moves from his blind spot and calls out.

 

“ Yohane! “

 

She stops.

 

She looks at him.

 

But she's not smiling at him, in fact she looks right through him and continues to walk just seconds later.

 

Perhaps that was the moment that triggered his dislike of authority. Or maybe it was something else.

 

Either way the significance of Yohane Shigaraki in his life was something he had really considered until much later in his life.

 

When she had pressed the barrel of a gun to his head and with an amused smile had to told him to keep quiet and not make a fuss.


End file.
